


Luck Kiss

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Short, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Trying to cheer Alex on, Lando is the one to have a surprise.





	Luck Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English. Unbetaed.  
> I know it wasn't the most luck race for Lando but was for Alex. And I needed to post so sorry about that.

Its race day and you want to cheer Alex on so you go discreetly to Toro Rosso garage. You see him and is getting close when you decide to surprise him with a kiss on cheek for good luck. You just didn't expected he would turn and the kiss would accidentally be on lips. Feeling insecure you look to him that seems surprised but also opened one of his smiles and is saying that later you guys need to talk more about this. At his reaction you know it was indeed a good luck kiss.


End file.
